Something To Die For
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: They were supposed to be a duo for a reason.


**Title:** Something To Die For  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** Under the South Park Police Department  
 **Pairing:** Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak  
 **Characters:** Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, The New Kid, Clyde Donovan, Scott Malkinson, Shub Niggurath, South Park PD  
 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 788  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Established Relationship, Fractured But Whole Spoilers, Canon Typical Violence, Drug Mention, Fractured But Whole Verse  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** They were supposed to be a duo for a reason.

 **AN:** Alrighty, so. I've been wanting to get back to writing and I finally decided that it's never going to get done if I just sit around bellyaching about wanting to write and never actually doing it. I plan on getting to quite a bit of my works in the next few days. The order is going to be a one-shot, and then update a chapter fic. We'll see how far I can get, but I'd like to try and get some things accomplished. With any luck, I'll be able to reach 500 fanfics on ffn, because that would be super neat. And then I'd like to work on finishing things that need finished.

At any rate, here's some sweet Creek because I'm a nerd and needed more of my happy boyfriends. I can't believe Craig and Tweek are the most stable relationship in South Park. Whoops. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! This is a bit based on my own playthrough of FBW, so like. That's why Craig constantly dies. X.x Because I'm lame and can't keep him alive.

 **Something To Die For** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Foresight was not something that the New Kid was very good at, apparently.

Tweek didn't know how many times he watched Craig fall in battle against Shub Niggurath, but every single time he did, the blond would cry out. Maybe he even cried a little. And then he'd shock those assholes to kingdom come. He was always the one to revive Craig, to boost his health, and the little glances, the soft smiles in his direction, melted his heart.

How had they ever ended up in their little spat? So Tweek had walked out on the stupid Coon And Friends franchise. He didn't think that it was fair, and Craig had disagreed. Mr. Mackey, and the New Kid, opened his eyes. Every relationship was going to have its ups and downs. If you couldn't stick together through the bad times, the good times weren't worth it.

But Craig was well worth it. He was the most supportive person in Tweek's life. He actually _cared_. Most people saw him as the twitchy weird kid, even his own parents saw him as free labor. It took Craig fucking Tucker to show Tweek that he was more than a spazatron hopped up on coffee and meth. He was a good actor, a compassionate friend, a paranoid mess, and he was _beautiful_. Craig reminded him of that quite often, actually. It would be a little thing, a soft comment, a brush of their fingers together. Nobody would notice if they slipped away sometimes, just went somewhere quiet where Craig could hold the blond in his lap, kiss his forehead, and tell him everything was alright.

If Craig fell in battle in order to keep Tweek safe, it was alright with him. Sure, it hurt to get pummeled enough to pass out, but he could never really deny the fact that, as long as Tweek was okay, he was happy. His little firecracker would scream and shriek his displeasure at anyone touching _his_ Craig, and immediately would deliver a blow that could sever someone from this world. It made the ravenet proud to say that his boyfriend could kick the ass of anyone, any time, because he was a little spitfire. All of that anxiety could easily be funneled into rage, and it was more than awe-inspiring. It was no wonder that Wonder Tweek controlled the weather.

With the battle over, Tweek ran to his boyfriend's side, scooping his head up into his lap and kissing his nose softly.

"Su-Super Craig! Wake up- Gah!"

"Jesus, Tweek-" Craig mumbled in that nasally way he always did, "You don't need to yell, I'm fine. Don't be such a drama-"

"Stop being a dick, dick." Tweek chuckled a little, tears dripping down his cheeks and landing on Craig's face. Turning his eyes up at his lover, he sighed a little.

"Fine. Do you want me to pretend to be dead for you?"

"You could give him mouth to mouth! Bzz!" Mosquito almost cheered, earning twin glares from the boys spread out on the floor. With a sheepish wave, he turned quickly to Captain Diabetes, trying to ignore the fact that he was probably Tweek and Craig's biggest fan.

"... Maybe we should just do this later. A-at my house. My p-parents will be go-gone all night." Tweek murmured, "We can pu-pu-put on Red Racer and have hot chocolate." That sounded good after all of the trauma they'd been through that day. What else was going to happen? He only hoped that it would be smooth sailing for a little while. Both he and Craig preferred things nice and boring. South Park was just too exciting for them.

"I'll bring Stripe and our laptop." Craig murmured, finally pushing himself out of Tweek's lap and sitting up, rubbing his head, "Maybe we'll just lay on the floor and listen to music." Because he suddenly felt like he'd been hit by several processions of trucks, a parade, and sixteen clown cars. Drawing his legs into his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and rested his head on his knees.

"Craig…?" Tweek almost whispered, as if acutely aware of his boyfriend's condition, "Do you want to go home?"

"Don't we have more hero stuff to do?" Craig asked irritably, casting a glare at the group of heroes flocked around Buttboy over there.

"That's stupid. You're worth more than that." Tweek defended with a frustrated pout. "Let's get you home, we can rest."

"If you say so, Tweekers." Smiling a little as he brought his head back up slow, he let Tweek help him to his feet and the two made a hasty retreat to the Tucker residence to escape any more of this madness.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** I'm pretty proud to get some more Creek fic out. ; u; I really enjoy writing these two. And look, I actually wrote them the canon ages in the show for once! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
